Dib
Dib Membrane is an eccentric young boy who is obsessed with the paranormal. He's the brother of Gaz Membrane and son of Professor Membrane, as well as Zim's greatest nemesis on Earth. Self-proclaimed "defender of Earth", he attends skool with Zim and is determined to stop him from conquering Earth or expose him as an alien, though almost nobody believes him. He is highly unpopular at school and at home for his said obsession with the paranormal, and is often dismissed as "crazy" or "insane". Though the main antagonist of the series, Dib is by no means a truly bad or evil person. His intention to protect the Earth from Zim’s schemes actually paints him as a somewhat heroic character. However, he has shown signs of selfishness, such as dreaming of dissecting Zim for fame and lack of compassion for others. Also, since Zim is considered incompetent at his mission, this usually leads to pointless encounters between the two where neither actually advance towards their goal or endgame. In Issue 0 of the Invader Zim comic "TruthShrieker", it's confirmed that Dib's (and Gaz's) last name is "Membrane". He is the author of an article about Zim's mysterious disappearance, and the article is by "Dib Membrane". The surname was concreted again when it was quoted in Issue 5. However, before it was confirmed in the comics, the surname was previously mentioned on an entry of Jhonen Vasquez's blog published on March 7, 2010 that was overlooked. Appearance Dib is around 11-13 Earth years old (during seasons 1–2, including the unfinished episodes)and resembles his father Professor Membrane. Both have black, scythe-like hair; in "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom", Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show, but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. His hair spike seems to be solid, and retains its shape even when getting wet. It took a water balloon of ridiculous proportions dropped from Earth's orbit and a second normal water balloon in order to get it to bend, as seen in "The Wettening". Dib seems to be able to zip-line with his hair spike (using the spike as the runners), as seen in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars" and Issue 17. Likewise, it seems solid enough to punch through a brick wall like any part of his body if Dib is flung hard enough, as seen in "Mortos der Soulstealer". He wears a pair of round glasses and a trademark black trench coat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it, pulled directly from Squee!, in which the main character, Todd, also known as Squee, wears exactly the same shirt. In some of the comics, the grey face on his shirt is replaced by a ghost. His comic appearance was carried into Enter the Florpus! Dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his exceptional intelligence and determination. Also, Dib continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family. He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he's in fact the only one who knows (or cares) that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction. When Zim first landed on Earth, Dib was initially shown to be more antagonistic, obsessed, and desperate, making it his sole goal in life to expose Zim as an alien by any means necessary. However, he eventually realized that any efforts to reveal Zim would be wasted on his oblivious peers, and Dib eventually lost his obsessive, desperate edge, becoming a more humorous and more sympathetic character overall. Dib shares his father's scientific and technological prowess, with skills that far exceed the average human being. He has been known to created advanced technology entirely from scratch (for example, an advanced water balloon-launching apparatus). These skills aren't limited to just Earth-based technology, either. Dib has on multiple occasions proven a keen understanding of Irken technology as well, whether it be hacking into Zim's base, reverse-engineering a rogue Invader's crashed vessel, or remotely flying the Irken flagship itself. Gallery *See Dib/Gallery. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Cowards Category:Heros Category:Characters with black hair